PKMN, los elementos sagrados
Pssst, ya c q el título es un asco, pero me va y me viene, wenop, yo pongo mi intro, xa inscribirse lo hacen en la discusión del artículo, igual se me leen primero las reglas q están en la ficha >w< owo, más les vale >.< x3 ya, weno, acá está. Para hacer la suya tienen q editar esto y poner d título lo q kieran, x ejemplo: Mi intro, o Acá está mi intro. Lo q sea, eso es lo de menos, pss, y acuérdense de firmar xq sino me entrevero. La idea es q las intros las hagamos toos' pero lo otro si no kieren lo sigo iio, okiis? Weno, ahora si, ah! y si kieren lo relatan en primera persona, pero sino, no. Mi intro: Así comenzé mi historia Alexia: -corriendo por la calle siendo perseguida por un Seviper loco- Miaaaaaauuuuuuu!!!!!!! (¡¡¡¡Convertirme en gata si trae problemas!!!! ¡¡¡Glacy, bebé!!! ¿¿¡¡Where are youuuuu!!??) Seguí corriendo a todo lo que daba cuando no pude más. Alexia: ¡¡¡Miauuuu!!! ¡¡¡Jjjjjjj!!! (atrás Seviper, o te rasguño) -sacando mis uñas- ¿¿Miiii?? (¿¿Qué?? Mis garritas son uñas de gato bebé, ¿¿por qué a mi??) Glacy: ¡¡¡Glaceooooooonnnn!!!! Glacy llegó y usó Rayo de Hielo contra el Seviper y lo mandó a volar lejos. Alexia: ¡¡Miaauuuu!! (Aiii, mi vida, gracias) Miaaaauuu. (A ver...¡transformación!) Me pude transformar correctamente y quedé así: 400px Alexia: ¡Si!...-viendo mi cola y orejas- ¡¡Ayy, no!! Me transformé de nuevo y me quité las orejas y la cola. Alexia: Ya... Glacy: -sonriendo con una gota anime- Glaceee... Alexia: -enojada- Ayy, ya Glaceon. Como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor. Glaceon se transformó en todas las evoluciones de Eevee y, cuando terminó, se burló de mí. Alexia: Ya, si puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Pero no te burles! Glacy: -riendo- Glacjjj. Alexia: Owo bien, si así lo quieres. Pero no te daré tu regalito. Glacy se moría por los regalos, así que se tiró en el piso a suplicar. Alexia: Okay, okay. Espero no haberlo perdido mientras corría. -revisando- ¡Aquí! Glacy: ¿Glace? Alexia: ¿Cómo que una caja? Es un collar, ábrela. Glacy: Glaceeeee..... Glacy abrió la caja y en ella estaba un collar azul con un dije de un copo de cristal. Glacy: -con los ojos estrellados- ¡¡Glaceooon!! Alexia: ¿Te gusta? Déjame probártelo. Le puse el collar a Glacy y le quedó perfecto. Ella se puso a presumir y a fingir que desfilaba. Alexia: -gota anime- Glacy no es para tanto. Glacy: Glace, glaceon glace. Alexia: Pfftt, ¡¿cómo es eso de que estoy celosa?! Estás loca. Bueno, ya vámonos a casa o sino mi hermana se molestará. Glacy: -enfadada- Glaceon, grrrrr. Alexia: Si, ya sé que es insoportable y que cuando eras una Eevee te quiso envenenar pero no va a pasar de nuevo. Vamos, ven que te cargo. Glacy se subió a mis brazos y se acurrucó como una bebé. Seguí caminando hasta mi casa que quedaba en el bosque. La casa era muy grande, pero no era tan lindo vivir en ese lugar con mi hermana Valerie. Cuando llegamos, entré y dije: Alexia: ¡¡Val!! ¡¡Ya llegué!! Valeria: -enfadada- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué hacías en la calle? Alexia: Na-nada. Mi hermana era muy tonta como para decirle de mis poderes. Por eso sólo Glacy lo sabía. Ella era mi única amiga en esa casa, por eso le contaba todo. Valeria: A veces pienso que me ocultas algo. Alexia: ¿Y-yo? Por favor, ¿qué podría ocultar? Valerie: No sé, pero lo averiguaré. Alexia: Si claro. Subí con Glacy aún en mis brazos a mi habitación, abrí la ventana y me tiré en la cama. Glacy se tiró sobre mi estómago. Alexia: Oww, ¡Glacy! Glacy: Glace. De repente, apareció un Umbreon y entró por la ventana. Llevaba un paquete atado a la espalda. Alexia: ¿¿Eh?? Glacy: -feliz- ¡¡Glacy!! Umbreon: -igual- ¡Umbreon! Al parecer ya se conocían, el Umbreon desató el paquete y lo abrió. Sacó un collar con dije de corazón de cristal. Me lo entregó. Alexia: ¿Para mi? Gracias, a ver... Me lo probé y empezó a brillar muy fuerte. El cristal opaco comenzó a reflejar el sol que entraba por la ventana. Glacy: ¡¡Es ella!! Es la elegida, lo sabía. Alexia: ¡¡Aaawww!! ¡¡Glacy te entendí!! Umbreon: Pss, claro si eres la elegida. Alexia: ¡A ti también!....¿¡Elegida!? Mmmmm, no sé que sea pero suena genial. Glacy: Habrá que contarle la historia. Umbreon: Si. Hasta ahí lo dejo xq no tengo tiempo, recuerden hacer las suyas en una nueva sección acá abajo. Si pueden, obvio. Bye, cuidense! EDITADO: VOY A SEGUIR ESTO EN OTRO CAP ALLÁ ABAJO, SI KIEREN LO SIGUEN USTEDES, PERO SINO, LO SIGO YO, PERO AVISENME PLIIISSS, XQ SINO NO SÉ SI TENGO QUE HACERLO. Byeeeee!! n.n Mi intro:como comenze a ser entrenadora Estaba sentada en mi jardin con mi mascota Elekid Paula:Sabes Elekid, creo que le voy a decir al chico que me gusta Elekid:Uyuyuy No me habia dado ni cunta de que por detras se acercaba el y yo charlando con Elekid. Paula:sabes, me gustaria ser entrenadora. Pero tengo 10 años y...el profe no me dejó ningún inicial(me pongo a llorar) Ahora y él,Sergio me asusta y me caigo Paula:aaaaaa.... Sergio:¿A que te asusté? Paula:(sonrojada, nerviosa...y lo que es peor se puso nublado)siiii Sergio:vengo a darte esto Era un colgante muy bonito de luna Paula:que bonitooo Elekid:(sergio oia Ele kidkid)Anda mira quien es Paula:calla Elekid. Sergio quiero decirte algo Sergio: Yo tambien. Quieres ser...mi...mi...¿novia? Paula: ¡Pues claro! Y en ese momento Sergio me dio un beso y me fui sin pensar Paula:ay Elekid nose si debi... Elekid: Según el camino vas hacia el laboratorio del profesor Serbal Llegaron pero el profesor se enfado Serbal: ¡Niña!Te dije que no quedaban pokemon Paula:Si lo se pero...¿puede serlo Elekid? Serbal: Sii... Paula: ¡Gracias! Y asi los dos se fueron tan contentos... Mi intro:Como comenze a ser lider del alto mando Estaba a punto de vencer a dracon maximo:no me vas a vencer dracon Dracon:eso lo veremos salamance garra dragon Maximo:esquivalo agron y hiper rayo Dracon:¡¡¡¡No salamence!!! Maximo:creo que te gane dracon ahora soy el lider del alto mando Dracon:muy bien Maximo peñas eres el lider del alto mando ¡¡¡FELIZIDADES!!! Asi comenze a ser lider del alto mando Pasaron dias hastta que dije Maximo:dracon me voy de viaje a atrapar nuevos pokemon Dragon:espero que tengas un excelente viaje Maximo:cuida del alto mando ¿si? Dracon:claro adios maximo Maximo:adios dracon Maximo MI INTRO: ABUELO: jaja, feliz cumpleaños nieto, hoy comenzaras tu aventura, me gustaria darte algo STALIN:Que es abuelo? (el abuelo saca una pokebola y un amuleto) ABUELO:desde siempre supe que tenias poderes especiales, esto te ayudara a controlarlos, y esta pokeboal contiene un ser llamado pokemon... STALIN:abuelo...ghracias, pero si se lo que es un pokemon.... no necesitas xplicarlo, ABUELO:jaja, aun no me puedo creer que ya hayas cumplido 10 años, bueno, abre la pokebola te llevaras una sorpresa STALIN:ok, sal pokebola...... TORCHIC:torchic STALIN:que simpatico que es.....¿abuelo? STALIN:.....el abuelo desaparecio....vamos torchic tenemos que encontrarlo.... DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE BUSCARLO VUELVEN A CASA: STALIN:Hay combusken, no puedo creer que hayas evolucionado tan rapido, eres genial, este amuleto me sirve de mucho hace aparecer fuego de la mana y mete la mano al fuego COMBUSKEN:combus....(combuzken parece preocupado) STALIN:descuida Combuzzy, enfrie el fuego...no me pasa nada COMBUSKEN:combus..ken ken ken STALIN:que sucede? COMBUSKENcombus...ken ken STALIN:que?...el volcan va a erupcionar...? COMBUSKEN:combus.. STALIN:tenemos que irnos de aqui....sal Charizard(charizard sale y se ,ira con combusken como si fueran enemigos)ya calma...(se sube en Charizard y huye)donde estara mi abuelo? STALIN:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh,(Stalin y sus pokemon son transportados a un lugar para ellos desconocido...pero habian otras dos chicas ahi.....) Mi introduccion En una noche de luna llena se ve a una chica que vuela haciendo piruetas en el lomo de su dragonite.. Zoe: Dragonite acelara y vueltas yujuuuuuuuuuuu Dragonite: (FELIZ) Drago..gonit De repente es atacada por un salamence y una chica montada en ella, Sin darse cuenta detran ella habia una sombra... Zoe: Velocidad Extrema Dragonite... Dragonite: (afirmando con la cabeza) drago.. Extraña: Hiperrayo!!! Zoe: Esquiva... Extraña: Perfecto.... (le da a la sombra) Zoe: ve entre los arboles.. Dragonite pasa por los arboles con gran habilidad y los pierden Zoe: Detente Dragonite....(se baja) Bien hecho querido ahora vuelve..Gardevoir y Lucario salgan... Van caminando y se encuentran con la chica.. Zoe: Lucario Hueso Palo (Zoe hace el mismo movimiento que lucario) (Pensando) Bien eso la distraera..(susurra) Gardevoir teletransportacion... Se esconden y detras.. Extraña: Tranquila, buena tecnica pero no es conmigo.. Zoe vuelca y la extraña le pasa la mano en la cara y la duerme...Despierta entre los arboles bien agarrada de las ramas y nota que tiene un collar.. Arbol: Esta bien mi dama.. Zoe: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Baja del arbol y casi se cae por instinto trata de agarrar la rama pero al no poder noto que igual la movio... Zoe: ( nerviosa) Ya estoy mal asi que no Preguntare.. Sal Venusaur.. Ya que es una de las lindas noche de luna que te gustan tanto.. Venusaur:Venu .. Zoe, que bien que estes despierta, Oh estas con el collar...Por fiiiiin.. Zoe: Me colgue en Venu y despues no entendi nada.. Venusaur: Pero me entendes ahora yo no entiendo... Zoe: Vamonos Venusaur: Dale Se retiran a la casa... Mi intro: Bleh >w< (La comienzo desde aqui para que no se confunda con los capitulos x3) Rayquin: Pfft, estoy aburrida... Rayquaza que quieres hacer? Rayquaza: Rayquaaaaaazaaaa! Rayquin: No, no... ya molestamos a casi todos por aqui... Que tal una carrera? Rayquaza: Rayquazaaaaaaa!?!? Rayquin: Como que me vas a ganar?!?!?! Rayquaza: Rayquaza, ray, quazaaaa Rayquin: He volado desde que naci!!!! A ver si me ganas Para eso rayquaza ya estaba volando Rayquin: Veras!!!! Entonces logre alcanzarlo, y rebasarlo Rayquin: Que es eso de alla??? Vi algo que brillaba mucho en el suelo, y baje Rayquaza: Rayquaza? Rayquin: Es un collar Rayquaza: Rayquazaaaa....Grrr Rayquin: Bah estas celoso por que yo lo encontre, no seas aguafiestas Rayquaza: Rayquaza??? Rayquin: No es peligroso, ademas es muy bonito Rayquaza: Sigo pensando que es peligroso, no sabe quien lo ha usado señorita Rayquin Rayquin: Acaso hablastes!?!?!?! Rayquaza: No!!!! Digo... Rayquazaaa!!!! Rayquin: Hmmm estar sola debe volverme loca, volvamos a casa...bueno a un lugar que no sea este Rayquaza: Grrrr.... Entonces nos fuimos muy lejos a comer, y cuando terminamos... Rayquaza: Rayquaza.... Rayquin: Haora que te pasa???? has estado muy extraño Rayquaza: Rayquaza!!! Rayyyyquazaaa!!!!! Rayquin: No dudo de ti!!!! Espera!!!! Rayquaza se fue volando muy lejos Rayquin: Salgan, altaria y swellow! Altaria: Aaaaltaaaaariaaaa! Swellow: Swellowww!!! Rayquin: Necesito que busquen a rayquaza, es urgente. Busquen en cuevas y praderas, recuerden que el puede camuflarse... (en su mente) espero que este bien.... me pregunto por que se habra puesto asi.... Altaria: Altaria... Mi introducción: Así conseguí todo Cuidando de sus Pokémon en su casa, Angel... Angel: Chispitas, ¿Tienes hambre? Chispitas: ¡Pikachu! Angel le da comida Pokémon. Angel: Ahí tienes, Chispitas. Chispitas: ¡¡¡Pikaaaaaaaa!!! Angel: Me gustaría vivir una aventura emocionante por una vez. No estar siempre encerrada en casa. Chispitas: Pika... Angel: Seguro que a ti también te gustaría... Chispitas: ¡Pikachu! Angel: Entonces, vamos a dar un paseo. Aquí dentro me aburro. Así, los dos salen de la casa. Angel: Hace una noche preciosa... A lo mejor vemos algo extraño. Y, exactamente, ven un Rayquaza volando por el cielo. Angel: ¡Vaya! ¡No me imaginaba que iba a ver algo extraño tan rápido! Chispitas: ¡Pikachuuuuuuu! El Rayquaza gruñe. Angel: ¡Chispitas! ¡¿Qué haces?! Chispitas empieza a excavar en el suelo. Entonces, saca del agujero un collar con un sol que brilla bastante. Angel: ¿Qué es eso? Angel se agacha y coge el collar. Angel: (Con los ojos brillándole por el brillo del sol) Vaya... Es precioso... Angel se lo pone. Angel: Chispitas, ¿Cómo sabías que había un collar aquí? Sin mover la boca, Chispitas habla. Chispitas: Gracias al Rayquaza: Él me lo ha dicho. Pero, ten cuidado, Angel: En malas manos puede causar desastre. Angel: ¿Chispitas? ¿Me has hablado? Chispitas: Sí, por telepatía. Pero no le digas a nadie nada acerca de tus poderes. Angel: ¿Poderes? Chispitas: Sí, tienes más además de ese. Angel: Estate tranquilo: Jamás diré nada sobre esto. Entonces, oyen una voz. ???: ¡Rayquaza! El Rayquaza huye veloz como el viento. Angel: ¿Quién lo habrá llamado? Chispitas: No lo sé... Podría ser un enemigo. Mejor vámonos a casa: Aquí corremos grave peligro. Angel: Vale. Así, vuelven a casa. Mi intro Todo empezó cuando mi hermano comenzó su viaje. Mi hermano nos abandono a mi madre y a mi para comenzar su viaje hace apenas 2 años. (Hermano) Mama, quiero comenzar mi viaje (Mama) Pero, nos vas a dejar a qui a tu hermana y a mi solas? (hermano) Si, pero espero que me entiendas, todo entrenador tiene que comenzar bien joven, y yo quiero comenzar ya. (Mama) Bueno a mi no me tendrías que decir nada, tendrías que hablar con tu hermana, ella te quiere mucho. (hermano) eso are. Y mi hermano fue corriendo a mi habitación para explicarme aquello. (hermano) Amanda, tengo que hablar con tigo. (yo) que quieres tete? (hermano) voy a comenzar mi viaje. (yo) pero, no nos puedes dejar qui a mama y a mi. (hermano) es una decisión que e tomado, os quiero muchísimo a las dos, pero tranquila, prometo que os vendré a ver siempre que pueda Y sin dejarme acabar de hablar, se fue corriendo. Y no volvió. Comienzo mi historia para ver si encuentro a mi hermano, aquel que nos prometió volvernos a ver, y no a vuelto en 2 años. Capítulo 002: Wuuujuuu, tengo nuevos poderes, un nuevo pokémon y una nueva amiga!!! Alexia: Estoy muy confundida, ¿qué historia? Umbreon: Bueno, sucedió hace muchos años. Un hombre muy malvado, quiso apoderarse del mundo. Pero para eso tenía que derrotar al presidente. Alexia: ¡¿Presidente?! ¡¿Desde cuándo hay presidente en este mundo?! Umbreon: ¡Antes si había, cállate! Alexia: Está bien. Umbreon: Bien, el presidente era un gran entrenador. Tenía a muchos pokémon legendarios, no atrapados, pero cuando los llamaba venían. Él era una buena persona. Entonces, el tipo malo decidió usar los poderes de los elementos. Cuando los pudo reunir todos, eran muy inestables. Así que decidió reunirlos en amuletos. El presidente, al darse cuenta de su plan, antes de que el malo atacara, lo hizo primero y esparció los amuletos por todas partes. Los elegidos son los que los tienen, pero un chico nació un día. La reencarnación del malo, ahora los elegidos deben usar los poderes de los amuletos y los suyos para derrotarlos. Tú eres la reencarnación de la princesa del hielo. Tu deber es buscar a los otros elegidos y juntos impedir que el chico domine el mundo. Yo soy tu fiel sirviente y te enseñaré todo del amuleto, Glacy es tu compañera. Alexia: A ver, dices que yo debo salvar al mundo. Umbreon: Correcto. Alexia: Mmm, bueno me parece bien. Te pondré un nombre, mmmm...deja ver...¡Sombra! Umbreon: Cool. Alexia: Je je, bueno. ¿Por qué no salimos ahora? Glacy: ¡¡Siii!! Alexia: Vamos, no quiero quedarme aquí nunca más. Sombra: Bueno, vamos. Bajamos y salimos de la casa sin decir nada. Valerie: ¡¡¿¿Pero a dónde crees que vas??!! Alexia: -gritando de lejos- ¡¡De viaje pokémon!! Valerie: Perfecto, usssh. Ya lejos, me senté a descansar frente a un río. Alexia: Uuff, esto es genial. Sombra: Alexia. Alexia: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Sombra: Porque lo sé, debo saberlo. Alexia: Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Sombra: Debes empezar a usar el amuleto. Alexia: Yaa...enséñame. Sombra: ¿Glacy por qué empezamos? Glacy: Mmmm, tal vez deteniendo esa tormenta que se viene. Sombra: Si, pero su elemento es el hielo no el agua. Glacy: Es casi lo mismo. Sombra: A ver, Alex, empezemos por algo sencillo. Alexia: Como... Sombra: Sostén el amuleto con ambas manos. Alexia: Ajá. Sombra: Y pide algo que desees. No lo digas en voz alta. Alexia: Correcto... Pedí el deseo y de repente, una chica cayó al piso. ¿?: Auuuch, ¡¿qué pasa aquí?! Alexia: Joo, m*****, puedo hacer aparecer elegidos. Sombra: -asombrado- No pensé que lo harías tan fácil. ¿?: ¡¡¡A ver, me explican eso de elegidos, aparecer y la palabra con m y los asteríscos!!! Alexia: Tranquila. Mira, Sombra cuéntale la historia. Sombra: Ya... Sombra le contó toda la historia que me contó a mí, le dijo que su elemento era la hierba y que yo había usado mi amuleto para tele-transportarla hacia ahí. Alexia: Y...¿cómo te llamas? ¿?: Zoe, ¿y tú? Alexia: Alexia. Oye, no puedes hacer nada para detener la tormenta ¿no? Zoe: No, pero tal vez podría... Zoe se paró y movió su mano, hizo que los árboles y plantas de allí crearan una especie de refugio. Alexia: Cool... Zoe: Ahora podemos estar tranquilas. Alexia: Si, gra... Le iba a agrader pero de la nada apareció un chico. Sombra y Glacy: ¡Otro elegido! Alexia y Zoe: ¿Otro? ¿?: Oh, ¿que-que fue eso? Sombra: Tendré que contar la historia otra vez... Alexia: Si, deberías y tu nombre es.... ¿?: Stalin y ¿qué historia? Zoe: Aguarda, ¿eres el elegido del... Stalin: Fuego. Zoe: -enojada- Será mejor que él salga de aquí, quemará nuestro refugio. Alexia: ¿Eh? Glacy: Mejor que Sombra y yo le contemos la historia mientras ustedes lo discuten en privado. Sombra: Bueno, mira, hace tiempo... Sombra le contó toda la historia a Stalin, mientras Zoe y yo hablabamos de lo que había dicho. Alexia: Emmm, Zoe, ¿estás bien? Zoe: Si, pero el fuego quema a las plantas. No me llevo bien con ese elemento. Alexia: ¡Ah! Si, puedo entenderlo, además el fuego derrite el hielo pero creo que deberías llevarte bien con él: después de todo es un elegido. Zoe: Si, tal vez... Stalin: ¡Hey! Chicas, según este Umbreon, antes había un presidente. Sombra: ¡Si había! Stalin: Está loco. Alexia: No lo critiques, es mi servidor leal y-y-y es mi amigo. Stalin: Yaaa, y no voy a quemar las plantas. CONTINUARÁ... Capitulo 003: Conociendo aún más elegidos... En otro lado, Angel iba corriendo a casa con Chispitas ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y de repente ve pasar un Altaria y un Swellow.. Angel: Mmmmm...que raro, hace cuánto que no veo un Altaria por esta zona justo lloviendo. Mientras caminaba quedó extrañada y de repente se choca con alguien. Angel: Lo siento. Rayquin: No fue mi culpa. Angel: ¿Qué haces caminando hacia esa dirección? Allá no hay casas. Rayquin: Es que perdí a mi Rayquaza y le agarró una chiripioica, y se fue hacia allá. Entonces tengo a Swellow y Altaria ayudándome a buscarlo... Angel: Yo te ayudo. Rayquin: Pero, te vas a mojar. Angel: No importa, más mojada no puedo estar.. Rayquin: Bueno vamos. En donde estabamos antes... Zoe: Mmm...creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.(Enojada por el golpe que se dio al llegar) Puede ser que por "accidente" Stalin queme el refugio. Además allá hay unas cavernas más cómodas. Alexia: Mmm...está bien, ¿vamos Stalin? Stalin: Por mi no hay problema. Alexia: Sombra, Glacy vamos. Sombra y Glacy: Bueno. Todos ya estábamos en las cavernas y de repente... Alexia: Estoy aburrida...mmmm (agarra, mira a Stalin y se transforma en él) Stalin: Mira eres yo. Alexia: Mmm, no es de mis mejores transformaciones sin ofender. Es que es algo incómodo ser un varón (vuelve a su forma normal). Zoe tenia un raspón medio feo en la rodilla. Alexia y Stalin se preocupaban un poco de eso. Zoe: No hay luz... Stalin: Yo me encargo (de la mano saca una llama que ilumina la caverna). Zoe: Gracias (pero se aleja). Alexia: Zoe, ¿no te duele el raspón que tienes? Zoe: Ah esto, espera un momento (pone su mano en el raspón y la mano y la zona del raspón, se iluminan verde y el raspón desaparece) Alexia: Te puedes curar, eso esta bueno. Zoe: Si, como transformarte en otras cosas..ooo pren-der fue-go con las ma-nos Stalin: Gracias Zoe, sé que te costó decir eso. Alexia: Gracias. Alexia se adelantó de todos y de repente....se choca con un gran Rayquaza. Stalin, Alexia y Zoe: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Y de atrás aparecen un Swellow y un Altaria, y más atrás dos chicas. ¿?: Rayquaza!! Rayquaza: Rayquiiiiin!!! Sombra: Más elegidos. ¿? y ¿?: Elegidos? Capítulo 004: ¡¡¡Esta niña me harta!!! Alexia: Sombra, ¿seguro? Sombra: Si, no soy tonto si es lo que insinuas. Alexia: -con una gota estilo anime- No, no. Claro que no. ¿?: Rayquaza, que bueno que te encontré. Pero ¿quiénes son ellos y qué es eso de los elegidos? Rayquaza: Rayquin, creo que es tiempo de contarte la historia. Sombra: Al fin no tendré que contarla yo. Glacy: Je je. Así, Rayquaza les cuenta la historia a Rayquin y la otra chica. Les explica lo de sus poderes y su misión. Zoe: Bueno, emm, creo que a ti Rayquin...bueno sabemos tu nombre pero...-mirando a la otra chica- no el tuyo. ¿?: Oh, pues, yo soy Angel y él es mi compañero Chispitas. Chispitas: Pikaaaa. Alexia: Angel, ayy, que lindo nombre. Alexia se agacha y acaricia a Chispitas. Stalin: Entonces, ya nos faltan encontrar menos elegidos. Zoe: Correcto. Angel: Bueno, deberíamos descansar por esta noche. Mañana los seguiremos buscando ¿no? Alexia: Si, y mañana también habrá que practicar nuestros poderes. Rayquin: Oye, nadie me dice que hacer. Y menos una niña rara controladora. Alexia: -enfureciendo como nunca- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué dijiste???!!! Zoe y Stalin: Upsss. Alrededor de Alex empieza a salir hielo del suelo y las paredes de la caverna. Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar y se convirtió en ventisca. Sombra: Oh no. Angel: -preocupada- ¿Por qué ese "Oh no"? Glacy: Si un elegido se enfurece, puede llegar a ser increíblemente destructivo y peligroso. Chispitas: Si, debemos calmarla o peor, detenerla. Alex estaba por extrangular a Rayquin pero Zoe hizo que unas plantas de afuera la sostuvieran. Alexia: Agh, tienes suerte de que Zoe esté aquí o serías niña muerta. TO BE CONTINUED....x3 Capitulo 005: ¡¡¡Pareeenn!!! ¿Cuantos elegidos faltan? Stalin para parar a Rayquin hace un círculos de llamas. Zoe: (se pone algo nerviosa) Eeehh Alexia tranquila... Zoe se asustó por los movimientos de Rayquaza que iba a "AYUDAR" a Rayquin, y estiró mucho las plantas y se empezaron a quemar. Zoe: Oh, oh. Rayquin: Si quémate, niña controladora. Alexia: Te voy matar...¡¡¡Quémalaaaaaa Stalin..!!! Stalin: Tranquila, Alexia. Zoe tenía toda la desventaja junto al fuego y la ventisca. Agarró y sacó las plantas y la ventica apagó el fuego. Alexia: Mocosa airada. Rayquin: Niña controladora. Estaban corriendo una a la otra. Justo Zoe de puso al medio de las dos. Empezaron a gritar. Rayquin: ¡¡¡Locaaa!!! Alexia: ¡¡¡Mocosa!!! Zoe: (con paciencia china) Tranquilas. Ellas siguen gritando. Zoe: Tranquilas..(agarra, se agacha, las agarra del tobillo y las pone colgando de cabeza).... Rayquaza: Suelta a Rayquin... Zoe: Cállate, lagartija verde. Rayquaza va a embestir a Zoe y Stalin agarra y hace un muro de fuego que los detiene. Zoe: Gracias Stalin. Stalin: Por nada. Alexia: Zoe, aparte de la super fuerza, eeehhh..¿me podrías soltar? Zoe: Claro. Ahora las bajo. Alexia: No, bájame a mí, no a ella. Agarra y las baja... Angel: Tranquilas, por favor. Alexia: Disculpa por no presentarnos, yo soy Alexia, ella es Zoe, él es Stalin, ella es Glacy y él es Sombra. Angel: Mucho gusto. Rayquaza: ¿Estás bien, Rayquin? Rayquin: Sip. Angel: Disculpe, pero Rayquaza y Sombra ¿¿saben cuántos elegidos faltan?? Rayquaza: Mmm...creo que faltan 4 por ahí ¿no, Sombra? Sombra: Faltan Electricidad, Agua, Oscuridad y Dragon/Acero. Angel: Ahh bueno, muchas gracias deberíamos buscarlos. Alexia: ¡¡¡Siiii!!! Rayquin: Yo no viajare con la controladora. Alexia: Yo no viajare con la mocosa. Y volvió a pasar lo de la ventisca. Stalin: ¡Basta ya! Paren un poco chicas. hay que viajar en estos momentos a buscar a los demás elegidos, porque hay que parar al malvado.... Zoe: Llamita tiene razón. Stalin: Primero: no me llames llamita. Segundo: gracias por darme la razón, y tercero: espero que halla algunos hombres, porque como viene la cosa soy el único hombre. Alexia: Bueno a la carga. Rayquin iba a decir algo pero Angel y Zoe le tapan la boca. Zoe: (susurra) No me caes mal Rayquin, hasta creo que seríamos compañeras de desastre, pero Alexia me cae más, sin ofender. Angel: Eres muy espiritu libre nadie te lo critica pero no digas nada no es necesario pelear.. Rayquin: (mordiendose la lengua) Bueno, bueno... Rayquin se sube a Rayquaza y se adelanta mientras todos siguen hacia su proximo destino.. Capítulo 006: Un nuevo integrante en mi equipo Todos fueron a buscar a los demás elegidos, pero sombra sintio algo raro. Sombra: Mmm... Alexia: ¿Qué pasa, Sombra? Sombra: Un elegido está cerca, demasiado. Angel: ¡¿Ves algo, Rayquin?! Alexia: Como si tuviera cerebro para usar los ojos. Zoe: Ay, no de nuevo. Stalin: Ya, chicas. Mejor nos apresuramos en buscar a ese elegido. Tal vez sea un chico. Glacy y Chispitas: -caída estilo anime- Ayyy. Rayquin: No, Angel, no veo nada. Pero quizás a Alex le importaría convertirse en algún pokémon que tuviera una increíble vista, digo, si es que puede. Angel: Emm, ¿eso es un reto? Alexia: Oh no, estoy segura de que fue un insulto. Observa, mocosa. Alexia se transformó en un Rayquaza más grande que el de Rayquin y se puso a volar. Rayquin también lo hizo y, en vez de buscar al elegido, comenzaron una carrera. Sombra: ¿Por qué los humanos lo arruinan todo? Glacy: No sé, pero siento otra presencia. De un...¿Leafeon? Se pusieron a buscar y Alex, que tenía un gran oído en su forma de Rayquaza, se lanzó en picada a donde estaban. Cuando llegaba al suelo se des-transformó y dijo: Alexia: ¡¡¿¿Un Leafeon??!! Zoe: Parece. Angel: ¿Qué? ¿Lo quieres? Alexia: Si, desde pequeña quise tener en mi equipo todas las evoluciones de Eevee. Ahora tengo a Umbreon y Glaceon, así que quiero ese Leafeon. Rayquin: -festejando desde el cielo- ¡Ja! ¡¡¡Te gané!!! Alexia: No molestes. Le lanzá una bola de hielo que la baja como a un pájaro. Rayquin: -adolorida- Oww. Stalin: Oh, eso estuvo feo. Alexia: Naaa, estará bien. Ahora, -mirando a todas partes- ¿¿dónde está ese Leafeon?? Los chicos siguen al Alexia y llegan a la ubicación del Leafeon. Alexia: ¡¡Adelante Glacy!! Glacy: ¡¡Lista!! Alexia: ¡¡¡Rayo de Hielo!! Es un golpe crítico para Leafeon pero ella sigue en pie. Alexia: Eso me gusta. Leafeon usa Bola de Energía. Alexia: Glacy esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro. La Cola de Hierro funciona y cae debilitado, entonces. Alexia: Sólo tiro la pokeball ( lo hace) y sip ¡¡¡tengo una leafeon!!! Mmm, le pondré Leaf...¡¡Sal Leaf!! Leaf: Hola, mucho gusto. Me encanta el nombre Leaf. Alexia: Que bien. Rayquin: Tanto quilombo sólo para atrapar una planta con patas. Alexia: No le digas eso a Leaf. Leaf: Además no hay nada de malo en ser una planta con patas digo una Leafeon. Sombra: Chicas no se desvien. El elegido está cerca. Stalin: ¿Y cómo sabemos que es un elegido? Angel: No tengo idea. Sombra salta y golpea una pokeball de Zoe de donde sale Lucario. Lucario: Mi señorita (se arrodilla). Zoe: ¿Para qué sacaste a Lucario? Sombra: Para que detecte el aura... Zoe: aaaaa.... ¿ y por que el aura? Sombra: (gota anime) Porque los elegidos tienen un aura especial que se distingue por su elemento. Zoe: Ah, bueno. Empezemos Lucario. Angel: ¿Empezemos? Zoe: Es que me gusta hacer lo que hacen mis pokémon. Lucario se sienta y se pone a meditar con Zoe y él detecta el aura. Nadie se da cuenta... Zoe: ¡Qué bien! Ya la encontraste, dale muéstranos el camino. Lucario: ¡Si! Todos siguen a lucario... Continuará.... Capítulo 007: ¡¡¡Encontramos a los demás elegidos!!! Todos siguen a Lucario corriendo mientras... Alexia: ¿como te diste cuanta Zoe? Zoe: ¿De que? Alexia: lo de las auras Zoe: Al hacer lo mismo que tus pokemon se conectan de tal forma que sabes lo que sienten.. Alexia: Que bueno, lo empezare a practicar, quiero conectarme totalmente con Glacy, Leafeon y Sombra... Zoe:..Pero hay que ver con que ataques.... Lucario para se vuelca y... Lucario: El elegido del agua esta aca tras los arbustos.. Zoe: Bien hecho Lucario quedate con nosotros.. Todos pasan y llegan a un lago con una chica bajo la cascada de este... ¿?:¿Quienes son? Stalin: Somos elegidos como tu... Alexia: Yo soy Alexia, el es Stalin, ella es Rayquin, ella es Zoe, ella es Angel y su Pikachu chispitas, ella es Glacy, el es Sombra y el es Lucario... ¿?: Yo soy Amanda pero diganme Mandy, y ¿que onda con eso de los elegidos? Todos se miran y despues a Sombra... Sombra: Bueno, bueno esta bien.. Sombra le conto la historia y Mandy se entusiasmo... Mandy: Entonces...¿ya estamos todos? Alexia: No, faltan 3 mas.. Mandy: Entonces que esperamos?? Todos salen en busca de los 3 elegidos que se encontraban concentrados en el pueblo. Lucario: (apunta al centro pokemon) Está acá, en el último piso. Zoe: Primera habitación. Todos suben, Rayquin alborota todo. Alexia: (tocando la puerta) Bien Sombra, prepárate para contar la historia. Sombra: ¿Por qué yo? Alexia: Porque Rayquaza es muy grande para entrar.....Ay tarda tanto. Rayquin: Mira controladora se hace asi...(agarra y tumba la puerta con viento) Ves es mas facil... Alexia es agarrada por Zoe. Justo pasa una chica corriendo. Lucario: Esa chica también es una elegida. Alexia: Bueno dividámosnos, Zoe y Stalin (y sus pokemon) conmigo, los demás sigan a la chica. Zoe: ¡Entremos! Todos entraron y había un chico durmiendo. Alexia: Despierta. ¿?: z..z...z...z.. Stalin: Despierta. ¿?: z..z...z..z Zoe: (en el oido)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Despiertaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿?: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? Zoe: Posiblemente Alexia: Sombra... Sombra le cuenta la historia. ¿?: Ah bueno, con razón estos poderes que tengo. Stalin: Y al final ¿cómo te llamas? ¿?: Máximo Peñas. Campión de la liga de esta región. Zoe: Venciste a Draco. Maximo: Mmm si Zoe: Oh. Mandy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEXIA!!!!!!!!!! Alexia: ¿Qué pasa? Mandy: Es Rayquin y la elegida. Alexia: Mocosa de porquería. Salen corriendo y ven a Rayquin moviéndose ridículamente. Alexia: Jajajajaja. Los demás contenían la risa. ¿?: ¿Ustedes quiénes son? Alexia: Som.. Sombra: ¡¡Si, ya sé!! Sombra repite el acto. ¿?: Oh bueno en ese caso. Mucho gusto soy Sofia, pero díganme Sofi. Alexia: Mucho gusto. Yo soy Alexia, ella es Glacy, él Sombra, ella es Zoe y su Lucario, él es Stalin, ella es Angel y su Pikachu Chispitas, ella es Mandy, él es Máximo y ella es Rayquin. Sofi: Mucho gusto, chicos. Sombra: Muy bien, sólo falta una. Lucario: Y está...en frente...en la calle. Rayquin: Déjenmela a mí. Se tira por la ventana y aterriza con ayuda del viento. Rayquin: ¡¡¡Hey, tú!!! ¿?: ¿Yo? Rayquin: Sí, ven. ¿?: No, gracias. Rayquin: Dile. Rayquaza le cuenta la historia. ¿?: Mmm...eehh, bueno pero ¿y los otros? Rayquin: Ahí bajan. Alexia se presenta y presenta a los demás. ¿?: Mucho gusto, soy Praliné. Con todos reunidos, van al centro pokemon a dormir. Usan tres cuartos, dos para las chicas y uno para los dos chicos. Capítulo 008: No...estoy perdida en el bosque ¡¡con Rayquin!! Al otro día, todas las chicas excepto Rayquin estaban despiertas y listas para seguir el viaje. Alex, como siempre, para fastidiar a Rayquin fue a despertarla bruscamente. Alexia: ¡¡¡Despierta, enana!!! ¡¡¡Son las nueve 10:30 de la mañana!!! Rayquin: -cayendo de la cama- ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! Rayquin: ¿Pero qué te pasa, nena? ¿Estás loca? (empieza a soplar un viento tremendo). Todos salen del hotel mientras Rayquin y Alexia se pelean. Luego Rayquin y Alexia iban caminando mientras pelean. Rayquin: Tonta, loca. Alexia: Mocosa inepta. Rayquin toca algo atrás suyo. Rayquin: ¿Qué qué qué qué es eso atrás mío? Alexia: Un pino ¬¬ , bueno vamos con los chicos.(se da vuelta)¿ Y..y los chicos? Mientras tanto.... el otro grupo de chicos: Stalin: ¿Dónde se metieron las chicas? Rayquaza: ¿Mi Rayquin dónde estará? Sofi: Cállate, lagartija. A nadie le cae bien. Mientras tanto Alexia y Rayquin... Alexia: Oye nena ¿me ayudas? Tenemos que armar un refugio, se viene la tormenta y se hace de noche. Rayquin: Ni loca te ayudo. De vuelta con los otros... Sofi: Chicos, es de noche, puedo usar mis poderes. (transformación)Auuu (se convirtió en loba). A ver, sé que soy una loba, pero me puedo convertir en otras cosas. A ver (olfateando) creo que las olí. Zuum! Desaparece en un momento. Dentro del bosque... Sofi: Ufff, las encontreé al fin. Estaban muy metidas en el bosque. A ver(transformación). Sofi: HOLA CHICASS. Rayquin: Ah genial, vino señorita oscuridad . Alexia: Hola amiguissss. Che no la insultes, mocosa verdeee. Yo no quiero matar mosquitos con Ray. Sofi: Pequeña maldita (trasformación a Umbreon) ¡¡Cola hierro ya!! (transformación) Hagamos esto como las buenas que somos eh? Así que pelea, mocosa. Rayquin: Grr (a punto de pegarle una cachetada) Sombra: Cola de Hierro. Sofi: Gracias, Sombra. Esta mocosa casi me pega y si lo hacía la mataba. Sombra: ¿Eh? ¿Qué me impulsó a hacer esto? Sombra y Sofi se quedan mirando unos instantes y de repente, él recuerda. Sombra: ¡¡Sofiii!! ¡¡Eres tú!! Sofi: ¡¡Sombra!! No puedo creer que seas tú. Alexia y Rayquin: ¿¿Qué?? Sofi: Alex, hermana, ¿no me recuerdas? Sombra: Les fue borrada la memoria. Alexia: ¿Hermana? Sombra: Alex, recuerda...jugabamos con Sofi y Glacy en el jardín de la casa. Alexia empieza a recordar... Flash Back Start Se ven dos niñas jugando, una varios años mayor, y la otra más pequeña. La pequeña está con un Umbreon deseosa de practicar ataques, mientras que la mayor, sólo se recuesta en el césped con su bello Glaceon, recién evolucionado. De repente, se produce una explosión y la niña menor desaparece. La otra chica, luego de la explosión, despierta muy confundida. Alexia: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Flash Back End Sombra: Luego, perdiste la memoria al igual que Sofi. Yo me perdí y Sofi apareció con otra familia, ya que se había alterado la realidad. Alexia: Entonces...¿Sofi y yo somos hermanas? Sofi: Siii... Capitulo 009: ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Rayquin: Ya me canse de caminar... Alex: No ni siquiera pude dormir, por que alguien me grito en el oido... Zoe: No te quejes (pone sus brazos en la cabeza) Alexia: Hay Rayquin no te quejes... Rayquin: Yo hado lo que quiero... Alexia: No es asi... Empieza a cambiar el clima... Stalin: (mirando a Angel) : Eeehh... Angel: Codigo AR... Sofi: Pero en realidad ¿a donde vamos? Praline: Tienes razon... Mandy: No tengo idea... Todos paran se vuelcan y miran a Sombra.... Sombra: QUE YO QUE? Alexia: Tal vez tu sepas algo ya que nos has metido en esto, que nos gusta claro... Sombra: A si! una vez quqe esten todos juntons tendran que agarrarse de las manos y hacer un circulo, los pkmn tenemos que entrar ne la pokeball... Hicieron eso pero nada paso entonces, Sofi saco a Sombra y todos lo miraron con ojos acusadores... Sombra: Y ya estamos... Stalin: No seguimos en el mismo lugar... Praline: Seguro que no se te olvido nada... Sombra: Y no dijeron la frase sagrada... Mandy: Frase sagrada? nosotros no sabemos ninguna... Sombra: Hagan lo mismo pero concentrence cada uno en la union que estan haciendo y de sus bocas brotaran las frases... Alexia: Bueno... Hicieron lo mismo solo que se concentraron y de su boca salieron las frases... Sofi: Oscuridad complise...(brilla su amuleto) Angel: Luz luminosa...(brilla su amuleto) Stalin: Fuego ardiente...(brilla su amuleto) Alex: Dragon/Acero valiente...(brilla su amuleto) Rayquin: Viento ligero...(brilla su amuleto) Zoe: Hierba serena...(brilla su amuleto) Praline: Trueno veloz...(brilla su amuleto) Mandy: Agua Elegante...(brilla su amuleto) Alexia: Hielo puro...(brilla su amuleto); y ya una vez nosotros presentados dejanos entrar al templo sagrado... Entonces sus amuletos se elevn y con ellos los chicos entonces entrna como en un remolino de colores y caen en el piso de la gañeria de un templo... Alexia: Donde estamos? Entonces de repente salen un pokemon de cada uno de los chicos Rayquin: Rayquaza Zoe: Venusaur.. Sofi: Sombra.. Alexia: Glacy... Stalin: Combusken Mandy: Empoleon... Praline:Luxray... Angel: Chispitas.. Alex: Metagross.. Silueta de una persona: Estos son sus guias, y yo sere su maestro.. Capítulo 010: Aprendiendo a controlar nuestros poderes... Silueta de una persona: bueno me presentare soy sir aaron y el es mi fiel compañero lucario Lucario:estoy muy feliz de conocerlos señores y señoras Alexia y sofi:señoras tenemos menos de 15 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ademas no teemos maridoo ¡¡¡¡¡¿ Lucario: huy perodon chicos y chicas Alexia y sofi: ai esta mejor Lucario: uf bueno espero que les vaya bien en su viaje Sir aaron: bueno si quieren queden ce descansando estuvieron viajando mucho a a derecha hay 1 habitacion con 4 literas y una cama Todos van y se acuestan en las literas y al cama e uno solo que etsa apartada se la que rayquin y todos no le prestaron atencion sofi :mm umbreon decearia saver que a hizo esa explosion para separarnos eres un gran pokemon umbreon: graciasuf tengo sueño donde duermo?? Sofi mira al costado de todo habia muchos materiales sofi: mm ya se (transformacion a umbreon)psiquico Sofi hace una cama para umbreon sofi : listo alexia hey sofi me ayudas a hacer una para glacy Sofi : claro (tranformacion a umbreon) galcy ven Glacy :okey ya voy glacy vaja Sofi:psiquico yaa ¡¡¡¡¡¡ listo aih tienes stalin :me haces una ? Paula: me haces una Sofi :uhh okey Entonces cada uno de los chicos menos rayquin le pide para sus pokemon y al cabo de unas horas sofi termina sofi:uff listo ya somos albañiles umbreon x3 (transformacion) Rayquin :yo puedo sola jm estupida señorita oscuridad ya va a ver aiha estupido clavo sofi:rayquin necesitas ayuda Rayquin : no loca no nesesito tu tonta ayuda ahjj como va esto si termine Rayquaza:emm rayquin no creo ke yo entre aih eh Rayquin:ufa todo por esa estupida oscuridad sofi :oye al menos soy oscuridad y no una china verde odiosa (transformacion loba) grrr Alexia :oye ahora que pasa uf tendre que slucionar esot al forma gato (transformacion )miau grr que pasa sofi : solo le hablo bien y me responde mal encima solo la queria ayudar enpieza a titilar las luzes y derepente todo se torna en la oscuridad Alexia :aih no Stalin:Charmander sal Charmander:charr Stalin :bueno eciende esas antorchas Pasa la noche y amanese sofi :ummm que lindo dia hey che todo estan dormidos sombra estas ah (susurrando) sombra:eh que sii si sofi :ahorame acuerdo hoy es el cumple de alexia , voya ahcerle el dsayuno En la cocina sofi: vamos vulpix vamos sombra lucario:mirando por la ventana . mm hoy e sun dia muy lindo sofi:hola lucario lucario:oh hola que haces tantenprano levantada sofi :se que soy elmento oscuridad pero me gusta la luz del sol Lucairo:y que haces aca sofi:yo vine aca por que es el cumple de mihermana y quiero hacerle el desayuno me ayudarias Lucario sofi vulpix y sombra le hicieron el desayuno y sofi fue al cuarto sofi:alexia alexia no hagas ruido Feliz cumpleee cumplis de mañana alexia :(susurrando )graciasss come si quieres pero es tenprano yo seguire despierta (sofi vaja y se va al jardin donde los recibieron era hermoso con flores petunias rosas alegria del hoga ry muchas rarezas y se puso a investigar en un roca puso su lavtop y enpezo a googlear x3) sofi:explosion en villa petunia recustados: explosion en una casa de familia desparicion de una nena desaparicion de un umbreon y mucho mas sofi clikeo y aparicio el siguiente texto: explosion en villa petunia.se estima uqe la explosion fue desencadenada or un suerpo extraño que tenia forma de pokemon que lanzo unna bola sombra creen uqe fue dakrai buscando a una tal eredera al poder de la oscurriad y la ereda del poder de hielo los investigadores dicen que fue un caso extraño ya que una nena desaparecio y su mascota umbreon tambien estas chicas estaban jugando n el jardin cuando ocurrio la explosion provocada por el cuerpo extraño. sofi:o.o tengo que avisarle a sir aaron , lucario llama a sir aaron por favor es urgente lucario :si señorita pasan unos segundos y viene sir aaron sir aaron: que pasa sofi sofi :lea esto Sir aaron :mm dakrai mm esto es raro jum despierta a los demas ya tenemos que practicar sofi va y despierta a los demas Capítulo 011: Comienza la práctica y nuevas cosas se revelan Alexia: -refregándose un ojo con la manga del pijama- ¿Qué pasa? Sir Aaron: Tenemos que practicar, ya es hora. Alexia: Pero estamos en pijamas, además es mi cumpleaños... Zoe: Si, tenemos sueño. Sir Aaron: Vamos, es importante, actúen como elegidos. Todos-Alexia: -resignados- Bueno... Así, se van a entrenar todos menos Alexia, a la cual le dolía un poco la cabeza. Claro que antes, se cambian los pijamas y se alistan. Mientras, Sir Aaron les explicaba como usar mejor sus habilidades. Alexia sólo se limitó a sentarse en una roca sin cambiarse el pijama ni nada, ese no era el mejor cumpleaños que hubiera deseado, claro que estaba con su muy querida hermana, pero parecía que quedaba mucho que enfrentar más que sólo estar en ese lugar. Una vez que todos ya estaban entrenando en la forma que Sir Aaron les dijo, este se dirigió hacia Alexia. Sir Aaron: -sentándose junto a ella- ¿Y tú por qué no entrenas? Alexia: Me duele la cabeza... Sir Aaron: Ah, ya veo. -le toca la frente con la mano- Pues, parece que tienes un poco de fiebre. ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para bajar tu temperatura corporal? Después de todo, al ser tu elemento el hielo, no es bueno que estés muy caliente. Alexia: -un poco sorprendida- ¿Puedo hacer eso? Sir Aaron: Si, sólo concéntrate y usa tus poderes en ti misma. Lo normal sería que estés a unos 10 grados bajo cero. Alexia: -atontada por lo que escuchó- ¡¿10 grados bajo cero?! Sir Aaron: Si, cualquier humano moriría, pero tú eres diferente. Ya ves, ustedes tienen cualidades muy distintas dependiendo de su elemento. Tu dolor de cabeza y fiebre, se deben a que no puedes soportar más estas temperaturas. Así que sólo concéntrate y bájala. Alexia: Bueno, a ver que pasa... Alexia se concentra, empieza a usar congelación en ella misma y una luz celeste brilla al rededor de ella. Sir Aaron: ¿Mejor? Alexia: -feliz- ¡Mucho mejor! Sir Aaron: Dime, Alex. Alexia: ¿Sip? Sir Aaron: ¿No has sentido cómo tú y Mandy pueden llevarse muy bien? ¿Y al estar cerca de Stalin no sientes como que te derrites o comienzas a sudar? Alexia: -extrañada- Si, ¿por qué lo dice? Sir Aaron: Lógico, el agua y el hielo son muy parecidos, y el fuego derretirá el hielo. Por eso no deberías estar muy cerca de tu opuesto, además que cuando lleguen a otra fase, Mandy podría lastimar a Stalin con sólo tocarlo. Alexia: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Con sólo tocarlo? Sir Aaron: -divertido ante la sorpresa de la chica- Si, el agua mata el fuego. Lo mismo que te conviene seguir alejándote un poco de Stalin y mantener tu temperatura fría, así como a él le conviene alejarse de Mandy o mantener una distancia prudencial. Alexia: Ah, bueno, ¿y a Zoe también le convendría alejarse de Stalin? Sir Aaron: Si, además, el agua conduce la electricidad: Mandy-Paula. Alexia: Uff, vamos a tener que aprender mucho...-murmuró resignada, pues odiaba tener que aprender tanto- Sir Aaron: Jaja, anda, ve a arreglarte y entrena un poco. Te voy a enseñar a congelar personas por dentro y fuera, hacer torres de hielo y mucha, mucha nieve. Alexia: Bueno, -dijo sonriendo- si lo pone así...será divertido jugar en la nieve. Y dicho esto, salió corriendo a bañarse y cambiarse para aprender más y divertirse un rato. Alexia: Que hacemos, ahora? Sir Aaron: Empezare contigo Alexia, venga, esto es muy natural asi que intenta hacer una nevada... Alexia: Suena facil, vale lo hare... Alexia comienza pero la nevada caida, rara, habia copos de nieve del tamaño de Glacy y copos de nieve del tamano de Zoe.. Alexia: No es muy facil... Sir Aaron: A ver yo te ayudare.... Sir Aron se puso al lado de Alexia, sus mejillas estaban lado al lado, Sir Aaron empezo a pasar su mano por el brazo de Alexia hasta llegar a su mano la cual agarro con delicadesa por la muñeca y le dijo al oido.. Sir Aaron: Aflojate imagina un copo de nieve del tamaño de una baya y ahora enfriate..... De repnete empieza a nevar y todo era del mismo tamaño er ala perfeccion en nieve propia... Alexia se sonrojo por como estaba, no era que le gustase si no que le dio verguenza, Sir Aaron al ver que la temperatura de Alxia subia de una forma rara, se aparto y dijo... Alexia: Ya esta ahora intentalo sola... Alexia hizo caso y lo intento empezo a practicar hasta que que le salio perfecto, despues los chicos decidieron jugar en la nieve desautorizando a Sir Aaron, pero este no se enojo... Capitulo 012: Compatibilidad, Incompatibilidad y una terrible verdad Despues de jugar los chicos se pararon y se apartaron para que Stalin tenga una nueva enseñanza, Sir Aaron hizo que derritiera todo las nieve, despues hizo que Mandy se llevase todo el agua y que al final Zoe restaurara el jardin..Despues de esto decidio meterlos en el dojo para enseñarles sus compatibilidad e incompatibilidad... Sir Aaron: Haber como se los explico... Mientras Sir Aaron pensaba Zoe lo miraba atentamente pero de una forma peculiar mira cada centrimeto de su cuerpo y la unica que se dio cuenta fue Alexia.... Sri Aaron: mm hagamos esto... Hya un elemnteo que es Neutro y ese es Dragon/Acero.... Fuego: Con luz, aire y trueno, incompatible con agua, planta y hielo,y neutro con oscuridad y Dragon/Acero.. Luz: Con trueno, planta y fuego, incompatible con oscuridad y neutro con hielo, aire, agua Dragon/Acero.... Aire: Con Fuego, Agua y hielo, incompatibilidad, oscuridad y plantas neutro trueno y dragon/acero y luz Agua: Con planta, Hielo, Aire y Oscuridad , incompatibilidad fuego y electricidad neutro agua y Dragon acero Oscuridad: Con Hielo, planta, agua, incompatibilidad luz y aire neutro Dragon acero y trueno Hielo: Con Aire, agua y Oscuridad, incompatibilidad Fuego y Planta neutro Dragon/Acero trueno, y luz... Planta: Con Agua, Luz y Oscuridad, incompatibilidad Hielo, Fuego y Aire Neutro: Trueno y Dragon/Acero... Alexia: Eeehh Sir Aaron hay unos errores en esta tabla... Sir Aaron: Es imposible, pero vamos dime... Alexia: Soy incopatible con mi querida Venu y.. Sir Aaron. Alto! Venu? Alexia: Es Zoe y soy co-pa-ti-ble con con NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Rayquin? Rayquin: Es una gran error... Las chicas no lo creian pero como no podian hacer nada, se resignaron de mala gana y siguieron su entrenamiento, derepente Zoe se acerco a Alexia, y Zoe estornudo, entonces quisieron hacer un pacto Alexia mantendria una temperatura de 35 grados cosa que la poco tiempo le afecto y esta se desmayo,Venu queriendo ser amiga de Alexia, fue a un temblo a dar sus poderes a otra persona... Alexia: (Despertandose) Eee que paso aqui?? Sofi: Hermana despertaste, lo que paso es que te sobrecalentaste... Rayquin: Bravo se desperto la señorita Controladora.... Alexia: Callate moco verde y congelado... Rayquin: congelado? Alexia: Si... Enotnces la congelo.... Maximo: Wow, que bien que estes bien Alexia... Alexia: Gracias Max...Y Zoe? Maximo: NO tengo idea hay que preguntarle a Sir Aaron Alexia se levanto con dificulta y fue a una cocina donde se encontraba sentado Sir Aaron.. Alexia: Sir Aaron has visto a Zoe? Sir Aaron: No, no he visto a Zoe... Al decir Zoe su tono de vos cambia un poco... Alexia: Que piensas de Zoe? Sir Aaron: Es una buena chica y...es linda su cabello rubio, su olor a flores, su aura tan limpia, es simplemente una flor... En ese momento la voz de Sir Aaron se puso diferente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y us corazon pulso mas rapido... Alexia: Te gusta? Sir Aaron callo, no dijo nada pero de repente recibe un mesaje de parte de un shaman del templo... Sir Aaron: Hay que apurnos rapido... El, Sofi, Alexia, Maximo y Stalin salen corriendo... Sofi: Donde queda el templo de..... Alexia: (tapandole la boca) Ya estoy cansada pero no parare hasta llegar... Stalin: Tenemos que bajar la colina? es muy empinada Sofi: Es cierto... Maximo: Tengo una idea.... Maximo hace un escudo de aceron super grande en el cual se suben todos... Maxia: Agarrense, cuenta regresiva 10, 9, 8, 7, Alexia: (apurada) 6543210... Sofi: Despegue... Todos levantan los brazon y gritan , hasta Sir Aaron, llegan al templo jsuta a tiempo.... Zoe: No recordare nada de ellos? y ellos no se acordaran de mi? Sacerdote: Me temo que si... Zoe: Bueno eeehh ¿ Y si destruyo el templo? ¿tambien me olvido de ellos? Sacerdote: mmmmm Alexia: Zoeeeee Zoe: Que....??!!! como me encontraron??? fue el shaman mudo no? Sir Aaron: Si, Zoe no puedes entregar tus poderes, eres la indicada para estos, los poderes escogen a una persona esencial, ademas tu ya creciste con ellos.... Zoe: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle daño a Alexia, es como la hermana que nunca tuve... Zoe se da vuelta y por sus ojos pasan todo lo que paso para llegar aca, desde que estuvo en el horfanato, hasta el desmayo de Alexia.... Zoe: Y bien? Sofi: Y bien que? Zoe: Nos vamos.... Todos: SIIIII!!!